Planned Merchandise
This is a list of planned merchandise '''for Di'angelo. This list will be regularly updated. Plush Kids Channell! Brand Plushes '''Original 12 *Di'angelo - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Domino - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Malti - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Sandie - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Rico - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Sparki - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Milo - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Clover - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Randy - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Yarely - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Westley Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Shaggy - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. Friends and Family Collection *Riggles - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Blitz - Miniature, Small, Medium, and Large size plush. *Tabitha - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large and size plush. *Sicily - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large and size plush. *Thomas - Small, Medium, and Large size plush. *Drizzle - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Ace - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Beat - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Scottie - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Iris - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Hudson - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Griffin - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. *Afterburner - Miniature, Small, Medium, Large, Extra Large, and Giant (rare) size plush. * Build-a-Bear Workshop *Pending Deal* Di'angelo, Malti, and Sandie are planned to be at Build-a-Bear, but this is unknown of as of now. * Toys Figurines Grab Bag Dolls Action Figures Sets Home Bedding *Di'angelo Cuddle Pillow *Di'angelo Flat Pillow *Di'angelo Twin, Full, Queen, King Bed Set (also available as Domino, Malti, Sandie, Rico, Sparki, and Milo) *Di'angelo Comforter * School/Office Clothing We Love Fine *Pending Deal* Wal-Mart Exclusives *Pending Deal* Target Exlcusive *Pending Deal* Kids Channell! Brand Shoes Accessories Electronics DVD Releases *Di'angelo Season 1 DVD *Di'angelo Season 2 DVD *Di'angelo Season 3 DVD *Di'angelo Season 4 DVD *Di'angelo Season 5 DVD *Di'angelo! (DVD) *Di'angelo: The Movie (and More!) *Di'angelo: Royal Problems (and More!) *Di'angelo: The Anthology (and More!) *Di'angelo: Volume 1 - Placeholder Name *Di'angelo: Volume 2 - Placeholder Name *Di'angelo: Volume 3 - Placeholder Name Video Games *Di'angelo and The Boys: Nightshift *Di'angelo and Me! *Di'angelo Adventure *Di'angelo Adventure 2 *Kidstoons to the Rescue! *Di'angelo: Adventures in Utopia *Di'angelo! The Movie Game Miscellaneous Board Games *Di'angelo Monopoly - *Pending Deal* *Di'angelo Game of Life - *Pending Deal* Gallery The gallery for the following products in their designing stage is here. External Links